Saved By the Ed
by Beansie
Summary: The Eds are in school, high school. Bit of a sequel to How the Eds Met. Please R&R!


**Saved By the Ed

* * *

**

"This prep rally's gonna rock!" said Eddy.

"That's what you claimed for every prep rally, and they're all the same, Eddy," said Double D.

"Who asked you anyway?"

Ed, Edd, and Eddy headed toward the school gym for what seemed like the billionth prep rally to Double D. They were sophomores that year, and many things had changed since the good ole days in the cul-de-sac.

Ed was still stupid, but he didn't shout out idiotic phrases anymore, like buttered toast or gravy (tear), but they still remained his favorites. He was in special classes for students who had trouble in school. He was also on the wrestling team, although he had to sit on the bench when it came to fighting girls

Double D was as smart as ever, always hidden by a book. He was in all the advanced classes, but still exempt form physical education. He still wore the familiar Adidas hat Rebecca had given him at age nine. Surprisingly, even though he was a nerd, some of the girls, even cheerleaders, had their eyes on him.

Eddy had matured rather nicely. He didn't scam people anymore, since his father had given him a job at his car shop. He still considered himself leader of the Eds, though, and a 'sex model.'

Last Rebecca. She moved into the cul-de-sac during the Ed's eighth grade year. She was Double D's old best friend before he moved to Peach Creek. She was a cheerleader now, and had six little brothers and sisters in the elementary school and the middle school, and two older brothers away to college.

The Eds sat down on the bleachers. Ed pulled something out of his pocket.

"Do you guys want a lollipop?" asked Ed.

"Um, no thanks, Ed," replied Double D.

"Yuck, No! What are ya, five?" said Eddy.

Ed shrugged. "More for me than," he said, devouring the whole lollipop.

"Ed! Be careful! You could choke, and I don't want to have to do the hymenic maneuver on you again. Remember last time?" exclaimed Double D.

"Shut up, you guys!" said Eddy as he started daydreaming. "Nazz looks so hot in that uniform."

Double D just gave him an annoyed look, shook his head, and tried to watch the rest.

Nazz was in the same grade as the Eds and lead cheerleader. Sarah was also a cheerleader. Marie Kanker had also joined cheerleading that year, When Lee had gone into high school, May and Marie were still in Junior High, so they each went their separate ways.

After the prep rally, the Eds began to file out of the gym with the rest of the students, but Double D stayed behind. Nazz was fighting with her boyfriend, Andy, and he had just pushed her down.

"Double D, what are you looking at?" asked Eddy as he just saw it. Double D started walking forward towards the two.

"Double D, don't go over there. Andy will pulverize you," warned Eddy, but he didn't hear him.

Double D took a long breathe and tapped on Andy's muscular shoulders to try and get his attention. Andy spun round, anger clear on his face.

"Um, excuse me, but, uh it isn't very polite to..." Double D trailed off as he gazed upward at Andy's angry expression, realizing he should have probable listened to Eddy and back off.

"And what are you gonna do about it, nerdo?" Andy asked.

"Well, I, uh-"

Andy didn't wait for Double D's response and pounced him in the face. Double D fell down with a black eye and a bloody nose.

* * *

Double D woke up in the nurses office an hour later with a horrible headache. He thought that Andy might have him over the head as well since he and pretty much everyone else in the school knew that was his weak spot. 

"Oh, I see your coming, Edward. Don't worry, Andy's been suspended from school for a week," said the nurse, noticing the surprise on his face.

"Who told on him! He'll think it was me and-"

"Calm down, Edward. He knows perfectly well who turned him in."

"Who?"

"Double D, could I talk to you?" asked a girl outside the nurse's office.

"May I?"

"Alright, but please don't get into any more fights, Edward, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."Double D walked out of the nurse's office and found Nazz waiting for him outside the door.

"Nazz?"

"Hi, Double D. Look, that was a really nice thing you did for me back there, and I know you didn't have to," said Nazz smiling. "So that's why I was wondering, um, would you and Ed and Eddy like to come to this party I'm having on Saturday."

"Sure, why not, my parents would probably let me," answered Double D.

"You are so funny," Nazz laughed. "You're not serious, though, right?"

Double D turned tomato red.

"Whatever...Cool, the party will start at six and ends at midnight."

"I don't think I'll be able to stay that long, but maybe eleven."

"Ok, see you there tomorrow," Nazz waved goodbye. Nazz walked away as Double D was still standing there dumbstruck.

* * *

Eddy was over at Ed's house Saturday night, doing their social studies project together when the phone rang. 

"I got it," said Eddy as he picked up his Mt. Yum and answered it.

"Hello," said Eddy.

"Eddy, your never going to believe what happened!" exclaimed Double D.

"What Double D," Eddy said drowsily as he started drinking his pop.

"You know Nazz is throwing that party, right?" asked Double D.

"Yeah," answered Eddy, taking another sip.

"Well, we're invited."

Eddy spit out his pop. "WHAT? You better not be making this up Double D or I'll-"

"I'm not! Honest!" Double D interrupted. "So, do you want to go?"

"DUH!"

"Alright, it's six to midnight, oh and bring Ed, too," instructed Double D.

"Ok, see you there." Eddy hung up.

"Bye." Double D hung up the phone and went into a long, deep think.

* * *

The Eds met up in the center of the cul-de-sac, and walked to the party together. They had just reached Nazz's house and the music was blaring. 

"THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD, EDDY! said Double D covering his ears.

"YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVEN'T BEEN TO ANY GOOD PARTIES!" said Eddy.

"HEY YOU GUYS! Rebecca walked toward them, "I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS COULD COME. NAZZ WANTS TO TALK TO YOU, DOUBLE D!"

"THANK YOU!" said Double D as he headed towards Nazz.

Kevin looked sick. Nazz hadn't talked to him yet since the party began.

"YOU OK KEV! asked his friend, Chad, who was also on the football team.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'VE BEEN HERE FOR AN HOUR, AND SHE HASN'T SAID A SINGLE WORD TO ME, BESIDES "HI", AND FIVE MINUTES AFTER DOUBLE DREEB IS HERE AND THEY GO INTO A LONG CONVERSATION!" Kevin exclaimed.

"WELL, WHAT CAN YOU DO ABOUT IT?" asked Chad.

"I GOT THE PERFECT PLAN..." said Kevin, snickering.

* * *

All the kids were in Nazz's living room, watching Fast and Furious - except Kevin. 

The three Eds were on the couch together. Ed was acting terrorized, Double D kept shaking his head as if he disagreed with the movie, and Eddy, who looked quite interested and entertained.

When it was over, the kids played Truth or Dare, and it was Double D's turn.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Marie.

"Truth."

"What's under your hat?"

"Why don't you see for yourselves!" said someone sneaking up behind him and then. Then, whoever it was, pulled his hat off in front of all the kids.

Double D looked up at hi head in horror and tried to cover it with his arms, but finding that this didn't work as everyone had already seen, he ran out of Nazz's house, crying.  
Ed and Eddy were looking for who yanked it off his head angrily, but with no prevail. The Eds were like brothers, whenever one fell, the others would stand up for him. Nazz just looked downward. Marie and Sarah tried not to say anything rude or inconsiderate. Some of the boys looked close to laughing and one girl ran to the bathroom. Rebecca ran after Double D.

"Double D! Double D please wait," said Rebecca at Nazz's doorway.

Double D turned around towards her with his arms still over his head. Rebecca started towards him, and they both walked to the curb and sat down. Rebecca hugged Double D as he cried into her shoulders.

"Who...who would do...do such a thing?" Double D said still crying.

"Jealous old Kevin, that's who," there was disgust in her voice. She knew Double D's hat was a sensitive subject that she usually tried to steer clear of.

"Kevin?" said Double with an angry expression on his face. He growled loudly and stomped home, no longer crying, but a mixture of embarrassment and anger he had never known.

She walked back inside the house. "Boy, I wouldn't want to be in Kevin's shoes right now," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Double D ran into his house, stomped up to his room, and buried his head in a pillow, trying to calm himself. 

Five minutes later, though, he heard knocking on his door, and two familiar faces stepped inside.

"Double D?" Eddy asked cautiously.

"Go away!"

"But Double D, it's Ed and Eddy," said Ed.

"I said GO AWAY!" he threw the pillow towards the door, narrowly missing Ed and Eddy.

"Hey, watch it! You don't need to be taking your anger out on us," Eddy stated, getting angry himself.

"EDDY! You just don't get it, do you? I have been publicly humiliated worse than I have ever been in my life! I'm sick and tired of my head looking like a bald, deflated soccer ball! I just want to be like every other normal kid, Eddy. I don't want to have to go around with a hat covering my head for the rest of my life, living in fear that someone might rip it off. Afraid that once they would find out, that they would think I'm a mutated freak or something. You don't understand how lucky you two are. You don't need to wear a hat or a bucket or-"

"Or your mother's pantyhose," Ed interjected.

"YES! I just want to be like any other normal teenager," Double D said, starting to cry again. Ed started towards the bed, but Double D turned away from him. Eddy looked shocked. Never had he heard someone explain themself to him like Double D had down. He actually felt some pity for him.

"So that's why you wouldn't tell us when we first met, the three of us. You were afraid that we would kick you to the curb like last weeks bag of garbage?" Eddy muttered.

"Double D looked up at him. "Am I that obvious, Eddy?"

"Yeah," Eddy answered, and small smirk forming over his face, but he soon stopped himself.

"You don't want to be normal, Double D," said Eddy, shaking his head.

"What do you-"

"Double D, don't you watch TV? If you were normal, you would be really, really, really, really, really, really, really-"

"ED!" Eddy slapped him across the face.

"Oh, right, really boring," he finished. Eddy walked toward the bed.

"Either way, Lumpy, Double D's still pretty dull-" Ed gave him a hard nudge," but if you were too boring, I really wouldn't want to hang out with you."

Double D turned around and faced them with his big eyes. "Do you...do you really mean that, guys?"

Ed and Eddy looked at each other , then back at Double D and smiled. Ed hugged him and Eddy smiled to see they were all on the right ground.

"Sides, if you really think about it, Double, none of us are exactly normal. I mean, Ed over here has got his super human strengh, Beck's crazy with the theater, and me, um, I, uh..." Eddy trailed off with no clue what to say.

"You are one of the kindest people I know," Double D finished for him. There was a knock on the door.

"Double D, are you Ok?" she asked.

Double D looked up. "Yes."

She walked toward him. "I got your hat back."

"Thank you, Rebecca," he said as he put the familiar black hat on his head. She smiled, and he looked downward as he dried his tears.

"Look, I know your usually against games of vengeance, but I don't feel like letting Kevin get away with this one unpunished," Rebecca said.

"Same with Ed and I," said Eddy.

Double D sighed. "True, I usually am against revenge, but this is where I draw the line. When can we start?" The four smiled at each other and talked it over.

* * *

The Eds went back to school on Monday. Some of the kids made fun of Double D, or ignored him, or treated him differently, but he tried to ignore this treatment. Instead, he headed towards the computer lab... 

After the football team had had a practice that day, the team went into the locker room. Kevin went into the shower, and found that his clothes had been taken and...

"Kevin, may Rolf inquire why your hair is the color of many cabbage fields?" asked Rolf.

Kevin raced over to his locker and looked at himself in the mirror. Kevin was shocked, his hair was GREEN. He looked down into his locker then, and his clothes were gone. In their place was an old chicken Halloween costume.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Kevin.

"Should they not be in your wardrobe?" asked Rolf.

"There ain't nothing in there except a chicken costume."

"Did you do something with your hair, Kev?" asked Chad, just noticing it for the first time.

Kevin grimaced and groaned. "Fine, I'll wear the stupid chicken costume until I find my clothes, but when I do, whoever took hem is gonna get it." Kevin went to walk off to the other side and change.

"Oh, and do let Rolf wear the duds of fermenting poultry, yes!" said Rolf.

* * *

Kevin left last, hoping no one else would see him. As he walked down the hallway to the gym, the only way to the office from where he was, he saw pictures of himself at the age of twelve, falling off of his bike and into the trashcan, hung up saying he had lost his dog. Then it hit him. Who else but Ed would have laid a chicken costume in his locker, and who else but Double D would access to these pictures. So that meant Eddy was left for the hair dye. 'Oh boy, were they gonna have a ride for the money they don't have,' Kevin thought with the deepest loathing. 

When he came to the gym, he started walking through, clearly wasn't paying attention to all the people.

Rebecca had requested another prep rally to Nazz and Kevin hadn't known about it. When he saw all the kids, he, ran out of the gym as fast as he could.

Ed and Eddy took pictures of Kevin running and flapping his wings, laughing like maniacs.

"Did you see him, Ed? He looked as mad as a hen who couldn't lay an egg," Eddy joked as Double D walked up toward them.

"Just like old times, huh guys?" asked Double D, strapping his arms around the other two's necks, as they all smiled.

* * *

**The Ed**

**A/N- This is my second EENE fanfiction I wrote. My brother helped me come up with the plot to this one. It's only going to be a one chapter story, I really don't like this one. It was just something we wrote in our spare time. I actually didn't want to post it up on FF, but it bugged me. Don't ask me why, but it did. Please tell me if you find a spelling error and know the correct spelling. I know I made a few mistakes. And please don't flame me, I know it's horrible. Ok, I have blabbered long enough so on with the reviewing if you want!**

**A/N Update As Of January 19, 2006- Really ashamed of this story now that I look back at it, but it holds some of my favorite reviews...I'm gonna keep it, just ran it through spell checker. DON'T WANT TO READ IT MYSELF. So there might still be a mistake here and there. Um, maybe I'll write a sequel...maybe...  
**


End file.
